(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beam scheduling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for scheduling a beam in a mobile communication system of an ultrahigh frequency wave band.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An existing cellular mobile communication system uses a transmitting method based on orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDMA) access-based frequency domain scheduling for obtaining complex multi-input multi-output (MIMO) multiplexing and a multiple user frequency diversity gain while using a cellular frequency band of 6 GHz or less.
Such a cellular mobile communication system requires a frequency efficiency increase of about 1000 times greater than that of an existing case due to rapid increase of data traffic. As a method of enabling a frequency efficiency increase, technology that secures and services an ultra-wideband in an ultrahigh frequency wave has been researched. For example, research that applies an ultrahigh frequency wave of 10 GHz or more to cellular mobile communication has started, and an ultrahigh frequency wave of 10 GHz or more has a characteristic of strong rectilinearity.
Therefore, a complex MIMO multiplexing and frequency domain scheduling transmitting method based on rich scattering of a cellular frequency band may be inappropriate to mobile communication using an ultrahigh frequency wave of 10 GHz or more.